Dead WaNess
Dead WaNess is a shame starring Waluigi developed by WaGiygas Inc. It's very similar to Dead Ness, and that's because it is Dead Ness. But to answer that, we need to talk about Parallel UnUniverses. Yeah yeah yeah you get it already, there's one where everything is Wario and Waluigi. Somehow WaWaWario traveling through UnUniverses brought this one into our UnUniverse and now there are 2 WaNess'? It was published by WarioWare, Inc. for the Nintendo Wii U. Lawsuit Giygas Inc. decided to sue WarioWare, Inc. for stealing their shame from a PU. To make matters worse the judge was none other than WaNess... the one from this UnUniverse. So WaNess also tried to sue WarioWare Inc. for making a shame about his likeness (Or you could say likewaness) without his permission. This new judge Mr. Barnacle decided that Dead WaNess wasn't a shame about WaNess at all, it was a shame about WaNess instead. Got it? So then WaNess declared Dead WaNess was not infringing on Giygas Inc.'s rights because he liked a shame that starred another version of himself. This legal battle costed Giygas Inc.'s parent company, The Starmen Company a fortune and they filed for chapter 11 bankruptcy. WarioWare Inc. acquired all of their intellectual properties after that. Shameplay Mechanics * You have a lifebar with 100 HP, and there is food and ammo packs throughout the episodes to get to restore resources. * Between the levels is a shop where you can buy ammo with money dropped by enemies. * When enemies spot you, they alert eachother about your location, and when you leave it's your last known location. * When you get an headshot kill you gain 5 HP, skillful players are able to keep their health full * When you have 100% health you can drain half of it to snap half of all the enemies in a room, with exceptions being boss characters. Difficulty This shame features 5 shame difficulty settings, and 2 extras as DLC * Shame Journalist: "Don't be ashamed, the enemies on Easy were way too hard." Enemy fire can't hurt you, and you have unlimited ammo. The AI are as smart as Pikmin. * Weak: "Great for children." You take 25% less damage and deal 50% more damage. The AI do not alert eachother about your last known location. * Adept: "The way the shame is meant to be played!" All the damage values are normal. * Hard':' "The standard way the developers played it." All enemies use the original AI which could read your inputs and can react perfectly to when you shoot. Pretty unfair, doesn't even need multipliers. Plot Waluigi finds himself on a beach with an Uzi, WaYoshi tells him to go kill WaNess and if he doesn't he'll be eaten by Baby Yoshi Because Waluigi doesn't want to be eaten by Baby Yoshi, he decides to go. However the task isn't easy because you only have 1 gun. Just like the original however there are still a lot of zombies. Episodes Episode 1: Ambushed by WaJack Frosts WaNess sends a team of WaJack Frosts to try and kill Waluigi, in this level you have to lure the 15 demons under a WaThwomp to then have it crush them into snowballs, which can be instantly eaten to restore 10 HP. Boss: WaBlack Frost Episode 2: Getting more guns You break into some guys house and kill him, steal his guns, then leave. You can't use these guns because they're all too heavy but you can carry them all around anyways for plot purposes. Boss: Zombie WaYoshi Team vs.18 Episode 3: Rescuing WaMario You fight off a bunch of zombie to save WaMario, who joins your team to finish off the rest of the WaStarmen. Boss: '''WaMr. L '''Episode 4: Infiltrating the WaStarman Base You and WaMario sneak around a base hoping to steal the intelligence. However WaMario has jury duty so he can't go, darn. This level is pretty tough with enemies around the corner, and at the end you have to face off against a Zombie WaStarman Super. You steal the intelligence and go find WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky. Boss: Zombie WaStarman Super Episode 5: Killing WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky You climb Mount Everest to be greeted by WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky, who you kill and steal his lunch money and purple bayblade. However WaRed shows up but then you get a few head-shots in and he's dead. The purple bayblade turns yellow and leads to the next location. Boss 1: WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky Boss 2: WaRed Episode 5: Destroying the Ghost of WaStarman Base Since Waluigi killed a lot of WaStarmen, he'll have to blow up their base with a few tactical nukes. Lots of ammo is present making it an easy task. Then near the end Gamma shows up and does a lot of gamma radiation to WaMario, and then he dies from it. Waluigi, on the other hand are immune because of the Γ on his cap. This boss is super easy. Boss: Gamma Episode 6 Finding WaNess Waluigi searches a big field for a Phase Distorter to go to Wario World. He doesn't need to become a robot this time because he's Waluigi and he's epic. Boss: A bunch of WaPokeys Episode 7: WaCave of the Past Waluigi encounters a few Ghost of Ghost of WaStarman Supers and some Flying Toasters. They have a 1 in 10 chance of dropping Toast, and a 1 in 127 chance of dropping the King K. Rool Cannon which is essential for beating the shame. Boss: Possessed Zombie Ghost of WaBowser Episode 8: WaNess Waluigi encounters and kills WaGiygas in a single bullet, and then kills WaNess with the King K. Rool Cannon. Boss: WaGiygas Final Boss: WaNess Ending The world is saved from the evils of WaNess and WaGiygas, not that it matters because the world was already evil before they both had influence. Waluigi goes on to nuke the Ghost of Ghost of Ghost of WaStarman Base before the credits roll. DLC Content In the DLC you can purchase there's an extra episode, and 3 new difficulties. * JRPG Mode: "Ever felt like playing WarioBound Beginnings but in FPS form?" Enemy money earned is quartered, and the enemy count is doubled. Grinding is necessary. Headshot XP is reduced from 5 to 2 for balancing purposes. Not necessarily difficult but it is strategic. * 007 Agent: "We are WarioWare, you cannot beat us!" The multipliers become 4x for receiving damage, and 0.5x for dealing damage, as well as the Hard AI being present. * Pikmin Mode: "I am Pikmin; Hear me MOO!" All the enemies literally become Pikmin, you can recruit them also to fight the bosses. * Nightmare '''Enemies use the Hard AI, run 10x fast, all damage instantly kills you, they know where you are at all times, play overly-aggressively, and basically PWN you. '''Episode 9: Zombie WaNess In the fight against Zombie WaNess, you'll notice he has new attack patterns and is quite a bit harder to shoot because he moves more often. When you defeat him you get a new ending where Waluigi walks towards the sunset and disappears. Boss: Zombie WaNess Reception The shame got decent reviews for being a sort-of clone. Squadala Ratings gave it a 3.1415926535... out of 5. Nothing remarkable. EA Shame of the Year Edition WarioWare, Inc. licenced Dead WaNess to Electronic Arts to produce a SOTY edition, there were many alterations in this version including a lot of censorship. Changes: * All of the undead guys became their normal counterparts. ** Zombie WaNess became Super WaNess * WaGiygas was changed to WaGiegue in both the cover and in-shame. * There was a subtitle added to the shame being "Waluigi's Grand Adventure Against the WaStarmen." for unknown reasons * All of the guns were changed to squirt guns. * The names of the difficulties have changed to look easier, like Easy becoming Normal, Normal becoming Hard, etc. * Added an Online Leaderboard. * All ammo crates are actually lootboxes which you have to pay $5.99 to unlock. Furthermore you only get 5 bullets at the start of each level. Basically this edition sucks, and EA sucks. Maybe this is why it got bad ratings.Category:Shames by Wario and Waluigi Category:Shames Category:Rip Offs Category:Shooting Shames